Inverted Love
by RandomDraggon
Summary: My eyes open to a starry night sky, ocean water lapping at my body as sand works its' way into my hair and clothes. I can hardly breath, my chest hurts so much. I look, but Ben is nowhere. I don't know where I am on this overgrown planet, lost, powerless.
1. Saved

Ben stared in concern and confusion as the limp body of his twin tumbled into him, moaning his name. Ben had caught him, before he fell any further, under his arms. Gwen stared at the cloud of mist, only being able to see slight wisps of silhouettes.

"**Ben**?! What happened! Are you ok!?" She called out, almost _pleading_ that the collapsed shadow wasn't her beloved cousin. The reply that came startled her.

"**Gwen **_**help**_! Something's wrong with Albedo!" the brunette called through the thick fog. The red eyed boy was silent, all except his labored breathing. To Ben's concern it almost seemed as if the silver haired boy melted into hero's hold on him, making him blush slightly.

Gwen came running though the thick mist. As she approached the two her green eyes never even glanced at the clone, only at Ben, who noticed this and motioned her to look at him to see if he was ok.

"Common Gwen, he's hurt, see what's wrong? _Please_!" worry tinted his voice. Still no matter what anybody did to him, he could never hate a soul, his soul was truly made of love. Gwen sighed at her overly compassionate relative and proceeded to look at the other boy.

She came up with an odd reason, his rib cage had been crushed, explaining his issue with the breathing. The two _had_ to admit the copy looked somewhat harmless in his unconsciousness, his face calm and pale.

"We gotta help him, _please_. I can't just let someone die." Ben pushed onto his cousin, his eyes pleading for her to help. She eventually nodded.

Ben lifted his twin, one arm under the knees and the other wrapped around his shoulders. Albedo's head hung forward into Ben's chest, resting in the soft material of his black t-shirt. He made a slight moan as Ben tried shifting his head off of his chest, his face flushing.

They made it to Kevin's car, who turned around battle ready, in case Albedo won, but was surprised at what he saw instead.

"Kevin, the nearest hospital. Now." Gwen said to the wide eyed raven.

"Whoa, wait wha? Why are we helping that bastard? Didn't he just try to kill Ben a couple days ago?" Kevin asked, remembering Vilgax's sinking ship and how Albedo teamed up with him to destroy Ben.

"Yah but…"Ben trailed off. "He's hurt, I can't just leave him. His call was for help, and it was _real_, his rib cage is busted. If we don't hurry he'll die." Ben said, his voice ragged.

"Him dying just makes the world a lot of better Ben." He countered, but then he saw the look in his hero friend's face. It was soft. He shivered at how the green eyed boy just radiated warmth, even at a distance. He wondered of _anyone_ could hate him. "Ok _fine _we'll take him to the plumber's hospital. It's better we do that, besides it's closer." He gave in.

The team got into the prized green camaro and drove off towards the nearest plumber base.

WHOOP! You should comment…you knooooow u want to. Yah this is gonna get diiiiirty!


	2. Feelings?

Chapter 2

Ben sat content in the back seat, Albedo laying on his back with his head in the hero's lap, his snowy white hair in swirls on the blue jeans. He listened to the labored breathing of his counterpart, making sure he _kept_ breathing. It Hurt, a hard pressure in his chest, to see Albedo in such a position, so, broken.

Kevin stared blankly at the road, _somewhat_ concerned about Ben, and how sad he looked. It was new to him, this look, he never saw the sad side of Ben. He's seen only the cheery happy-go-luck teen that was his friend. _Of course_ he's seen an evil side to him, that ran shivers up his spine, but nothing so depressing.

Gwen scanned the scenery, looking for the so called plumbers base. The pain inside the car was thick, so thick you could _probably_ cut it with a knife, and the tension was killing her. She glanced at the silent jacketless boy, noticing he had used it as a blanket for Albedo. It hurt her to see her cousin in such a state, so sad.

Finally Kevin made a turn into an old gas station. It was falling apart. The paint was melting, the windows, shards, and the door was on the other side of the lot. The pumps were covered with spider webs and dust, the meters broken, making them seem like glaring little solders, all aligned under the collapsed awning. The sides of the building were covered in vines and weeds, trees poking out of cracks in the asphalt.

The team got out of the muscle car, Ben last as for he was carefully sliding out Albedo into his arms. He made a small moan as a chilled wind hit him. Ben's eyes started to water as the breeze hit him in the face.

"Ben stop _crying_ and hurry up!" Kevin called from the doorway, Ben nodded ad proceeded in the direction indicated. As soon as they were inside Gwen and Kevin began to look for an entrance.

"Kevin, are you sure this is an _active_ plumbers base?" Gwen asked throwing a sideways glance at her boyfriend.

"Yes, I'm sure, it's on the list of the active ones. AHAH!" he replied, finally finding a switch that opened a secret door. Kevin placed his plumbers badge in a socket and the second door slid open with a hiss. The group entered cautiously. Gwen yelped as a rat ran by.

"HELLOOOO!!?" Ben chimed loudly, hoping to get _someone's_ attention. "Is anybody here!?!" he called again. A response came from the main room.

"Who's there!?!" called a gruff voice. A doglike alien appeared from behind the desk. His fur was a pale brown with a black spot around his eyes, making him look like a bear. "Who're you!?" he barked at the teens. Ben walked out in front of the other's.

"He needs help, a doctor." He pleaded. The dog stared wide eyed at the silver haired boy.

"R-right away." He choked out. "Follow me."

Now wasn't that a good chapter!?! OF COURSE NOT! IT HAS NO YAOI!!!!! BRAGGAMONDA!! Commmmment!!! Pretty plz!


	3. Albedo's In Love

Chapter 3

**^.-*Albedo's POV*-.^ **

**All I see is black, a darkness surrounding me. I feel like I am falling, or floating, I can't tell which. Little, fluffy, white feathers are drifting in the emptiness, twirling around me, from where I know not. I then see the source of the feathers, an angel. Two pairs of white wings surround the naked body of the long haired brunette. That's when I realized who it was,**_** Ben**_**. **

**His emerald green eyes stare back at me, and my heart stops. Just before I entered this darkness I wanted to kill him, but now I feel, different. I float to him, unwillingly, as something pulled me into his embrace. He holds me close his wings encircling me with a soft warmth. I can hardly breath, my eyes slowly closing, I'm drowning in such a strong mixture of strange feelings. **

**My eyes open to a starry night sky, ocean water lapping at my body as sand works its' way into my hair and clothes. I can hardly breath, my chest hurts so much. I look, but Ben is nowhere. I don't know where I am on this overgrown planet, lost, powerless, **_**human**_**. My eyes begin to leak, wet drops pouring down my face. I'm what the earth people call, **_**crying**_**. **

**I yell '**_**help**_**' but my voice is hoarse, I can barely hear myself. I'm so cold, I wish to be in the angel's warm wings once again, the thought made me melt. So cold, Ben **_**please**_**….your warmth….such beautiful wings….**

**Back to 3****rd**** person POV**

Albedo felt a weight at his side and a constricting feeling around his chest, as if he had been tied down. He opened his eyes to see a dark grey cement ceiling. He looked to where he felt the odd weight and gasped when he saw who it was. Ben was asleep at Albedo's side.

'_Most likely stationed to watch him in case he attacked' _Albedo thought. He studied Ben some more.

Ben was sitting on the edge of a chair, his jacked and shirt riding up showing his lower back. His head rested ,in his folded arms, on the bed. His hair was ruffled and hung over his face almost hiding his peaceful expression.

The clone stared at him a good long while before his eyes got heavy, and slowly closed again. Unconsciously an arm went around the brunette's shoulders.

"Kevin, go check on Ben, it's morning and he hasn't come out to trade yet." Gwen said to her dark haired boyfriend. He groaned and walked into the nursing room where they kept Albedo. He looked in the dark room with narrow eyes, before tuning on the lights. He had to refrain himself from laughing when he saw the two.

"Sleeping on the job Tennyson," he taunted shaking Ben. "Your boyfriend talk you into it Benny. Hahah!" Ben moaned and slowly lifted his head from his arms.

He squinted and yawned in the bright fluorescent lights of the room. He saw the pale arm around his shoulders and gasped. He nearly fell out of his chair when he bolted up, making the copy stir.

"Wha-th-ell?"he said in a slurred tone, blinking a couple times. "I wasn't asleep, j-just keeping an eye on him." He said quickly.

"Ku, yah right, if you were awake you woulda' noticed him put his arm around you." Kevin teased, punching the hero in the shoulder playfully. "Whatever, it's morning. I'm trading cause I already ate, Gwen has food." He informed the sleepy teenager. Ben nodded while rubbing his eyes like a child.

"Kay thanks." he then walked out of the room to wherever Gwen was waiting.

"Morning Ben." She greeted her cousin who returned it with a hug.

"Morning." He replied, eyeing the chili fries on the table hungrily. "Oh, chili fries!" he said with glee. He shoved a couple in his mouth and sipped on the awaiting smoothie.

"How's Albedo?" Gwen asked. Ben looked up at her confused.

"Asleep, why?" the green eyed boy answered, his mouth full.

"Because he was muttering things in his sleep. You were apparently asleep as well so I supposed you didn't hear anything." She informed him. Ben looked up with realization.

"Oh….sorry, guess I was tired, I don't really sleep that well lately." he looked at the ground, furrowing his brows. Gwen lay a hand on his shoulder.

"He was muttering your name, and a couple other inaudible things ."she reassured him. She tried but to no prevail. Ben looked up at her with a serious gaze.

"My name?" he asked. "Because when I woke up his arm was around me." he stated. Gwen looked at him wide eyed. She then smiled sweetly.

"Aw, He's in love with you." Gwen said in a way that really annoyed Ben. On the other hand, Ben's face lit up like a firecracker.

"Oh gods no." Ben said with a squeak.


	4. Little Butterflies

Ben walked into the room where Albedo lay, his eyes blinking at the bright fluorescent lights glaring at him. His blood orbs glanced at the figure in the door way, _immediately_ recognizing the body shape.

"_Ben_?" he said softly, his face flushing at the memory of the angel. He would _never_ see Ben the same way after that image. The hero began to approach him with something in his hand, and a familiar scent wafted into the twin's nose.

"Hey," Ben said, waving the bag within arm's reach. "I got you some food if you're hungry." he finished. Albedo's face lit up and a smile crossed his face.

"Chili Fries!" he cheered a hint of a squeal in his dry voice. He attempted to sit up but was beaten by the sharp pain running through his chest. "Arghhh," he groaned, his breathing was ragged. Ben put the bag down and put a hand on the snow white's chest.

"Woah, careful. You just had surgery. I don't want you making it worse." Ben said, hints of worry in his voice. It seemed he really cared, or he was just doing what a hero would've done, but Albedo didn't care. In fact, he liked Ben being there, comforting him, keeping him alive when he could've let him die. The green eyed boy pressed a button on the side of the med bed, lifting the half in which the clone's upper body rested on.

"Thanks." Albedo said slowly. "For letting me live." he added before Ben could say anything. Ben looked at him and grinned before sitting in the chair next to him.

"I save people, not kill them. Bad guy or not, I couldn't just let you die, it's inhuman." he welcomed. Albedo looked at the brunette again, this time he was sure Ben saw the blush on his cheeks, because he saw Ben's face lit with a red.

Kevin just had to ruin such a moment.

"Awww, the lovely couple all alone. Hey Ben, Gwen wants to talk to you 'bout the _unwelcome_ guest." He spat after teasing the two. Ben growled at the older and walked out of the room. "Pfft, you're lucky Ben's nice and all. Otherwise we would've probably killed you, ended your _pain_. Honestly I think you did that on purpose." he egged the albino. He looked at the ground and then glared at the raven.

"I-I don't want to hurt anyone. I'm not planning anything, I swear on my soul. I had….something weird happen to me….it's confusing." He replied shakily, munching on a fry. Kevin looked at him sideways.

"Huh? Something weird? What happened?" the buffer boy said while sitting down in the chair. Albedo's face lit again, butterflies gathered in his stomach.

"I-I can't tell you, it would…."the silver haired boy said, looking away to hide his flushed face. He felt a tension building between his legs and quickly threw a pillow over the growing lump. Kevin raised an eyebrow at the clone's reaction. Then he got up and grabbed his face.

"Hurt Ben and _I'll_ hurt you, got it." He threatened before turning to leave. Albedo's face went pale, and his eyes began to water. He grabbed at his sleeve and rubbed at his eyes till they were dry, but evidence remained.

MEAAAANWHILE!~~~~

Ben was staring wide eyed at his cousin.

"You want _me_ to _what_!" Ben screamed at the red head. She glared at him, telling him to keep his volume down.

"Ben, just try it, he needs someone. I saw the way you looked at him in the car too, you both have feelings for each other." Gwen trilled at the boy.

"_No way in hell_, _not_ even if we were the _last_ two people in existence, will I _ever_ date another male." Ben whispered harshly, waving his hands around. Gwen sighed, rolling her eyes and pressing her fingers to her temples.

"Ben, please try it….you were even blushing before you came out here, whenever your around him you get flustered. Just try." Ben crossed his arms and hissed a 'no' before turning around, stomping off towards Albedo's room.

On his way he bumped into Kevin.

"Kev, can I ask you something?" he said in a whisper. Kevin replied by leaning on the wall, waiting for the question.

"What's on your mind Benji?"

"Gwen thinks I should go out with Albedo….but…." Ben trailed off, hiding his face with his chocolate colored bangs. Kevin put a hand on his shoulder.

"Do what you want, but I can tell you what Albino there wants." Kevin reassured. "He wants you. And something happened to him, you might wanna try and find out what." Ben nodded at Kevin's suggestion then leaned on the wall himself as his friend left. He stared at the dark ceiling, wondering what he should do, and weather he liked his clone like everyone said. The last he remembered he was a straight, not gay, and not bi, he even had a to be girlfriend, but he couldn't help the butterflies in his belly.


	5. In The Hight Of Night

Well for all those who've been actually reading this cute little love story of mine, I thank you. ^3^ you're awesome! Now we delve deeper into Ben and Albedo's little love fiasco! XD haves the fun my readers!

Ben was falling asleep, sitting on the edge of Albedo's medical bed. Albedo stared at the drifting brunette. It was past 1:00 AM, which meant nothing to the entrapped galvan because he had no clue what it meant anyways. He and the hero had been sitting mostly in silence. Ben had come in to a sobbing clone, his face hid in his hands. After comforting him the albino ate the rest of his chilly fries, of course he ended up sharing them with Ben. Yes, Albedo was _sharing __**his**_ chili fries, which was an odd position to be in, considering their hands kept brushing against each other.

Now it was late, and the green eyed boy fell asleep, still sitting on the foot of the bed. Kevin walked by, taking a peek on the two, and he smirked. Albedo pulled the unconscious shape shifter down on the bed, covering his body with the excess blankets. "Pfft. That would make great black mail later on. Heh." He whispered to himself. The snow white gazed at the child next to him, his heart raceing. Soon Albedo had fallen into a fitful sleep, with his twin by his side.

Kevin clunked down into the chair next to his girlfriend, a was book held up to her face. "Hey, they're sleeping together, I guess it's kinda cute. Go take a look." He nudged her in the shoulder. She set the book on the glass table next to her and smiled. She walked down the hall and turned into the room that the two were in. She found herself grinning again, Kevin was right, it was cute, overly cute. Ben had turned over and wrapped his arms around Albedo, who seemed unconsciously pleased at this new position.

"Good, they seem happy together." She whispered as Kevin walked up behind her, curling his arms around her tiny waist. "I hate that Albedo brat, copy of Ben or not, but…I guess if Ben sees somthin' in him then…" the goth trailed off as he glanced at the red head. "That idiot can turn anybody if he tried. He's too…." "Pure?" Gwen cut in as Kevin stumbled on his words. "Yah, pure, I suppose. That works." the anodyte smiled and kissed her lover on the cheek. He squeezed her tight before leaving to continue down the hall.

"I'm off to bed, wanna come with?" Gwen nodded and sprinted down the hall to catch up with him.

FEEEHHHH! TOOO SHORRTT! Eh….I'll write mor soon ^^


End file.
